billythedimensionhopperfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Chief
Master Chief is a retired super soldier in Billy the Dimension Hopper. History Before Billy Master Chief at one point was a super soldier and leader of the Spartans. For 30 years he leads a campaign that defeated major threats. Like the insurrections, the Alien Covenant, and the Flood. He also was traumatized following the death of Cortana and tried to cope by making Cortana 2.0. Billy the Dimension Hopper Season 1 Billy gets teleported to another dimension. quickly tries to find help with people to help. He first asks Master Chief. Billy quickly asks Master Chief where a Dimension Hopper is. They then go into Master Chief's base. They meet Cortana 2.0 who has the dimension hopper. Billy and everyone else decides to sleep before they go out and fight A.I, Grandpa Steve. Next morning Master Chief is looking staring at himself in the mirror when he is teleported to Billy so that he can hear his plan. With the plan to make a group to stop A.I Grandpa Steve Master Chief decides to recruit War Armadillo. War Armadillo accepts, however, Billy says that War Armadillo is not an Armadillo. Master Chief has to inform Billy about War Armadillos past to shut Billy up. With War Armadillo here Billy has now formed the Revengers. However, everybody thinks the name is stupid. Billy does not care. After getting teleported to Billy's home Dimension Master Chief is in charge of group B. The group that will rescue Grandpa Steve. Later Master Chief and Jeffy go find Grandpa Steve. Cortana 2.0 stays behind using his machine gun to protect himself while Master Chief and Jeffy look for Grandpa Steve. One robot quickly finds Cortana 2.0. Although it looks it's just one robot quickly Cortana 2.0 gets surrounded by more robots. Cortana 2.0 quickly shoots all of them down with his machine gun. However, one of the A.I Grandpa Steve robots impales Cortana 2.0 with his sword. Master Chief finds the door to the prison and opens it up with his hands. Grandpa Steve is rescued. Master Chief and the rest go back to check on Cortana 2.0 however he is dead. In response, Master Chief shoots A.I Grandpa Steve's robot body and then impales it with the same sword that killed Cortana 2.0. Later there are two of A.I Grandpa Steve's robot bodies left and the Phantom bomb. It looks like nobody can do anything to stop the Phantom Bomb from detonating. But Master Chief impales the Phantom Bombs holder. Stopping it from exploding. A. I Grandpa Steve now has one body left. A. I Grandpa Steve surrenders and joins Smily and Sparkles in prison. After fighting with the Revengers he went to The Pond where he formed the Band of Soldiers to combat the IOI soldiers and to try and get the Easter Egg. Luckily The Band Of Soldiers prevailed over the IOI and Billy got The Easter Egg and then destroyed The Pond. Appearances * BTDH S1 EP8 * BTDH S1 EP9 * BTDH S1 EP13 Personality Master Chief is mildly full of himself. Loving to stare at himself in the mirror. He is also has some mental scarring from the death of Cortana and later Cortana 2.0 Trivia * Master Chief is one of the only two named humans in the series, the other one being One-Eyed Flash. Weirdly enough, Master Chief is around the same size as Billy, despite the fact Dilophosaurus are supposed to be larger than humans. Category:Revengers Category:Characters